Stolen Blood
by traumatisedApplePie
Summary: Naruto is kidnapped at a young age by Orochimaru. Experimented on for years, he returns to Konoha at age 7, with multiple Kekkai Genkai. Godlike!Naruto, Sharingan!Naruto, HalfByakugan!Naruto, NaruHina
**This is going to be the longest author's note, so let's just get this over with, I do not own Naruto in anyway, this is going to be a NaruHina pairing, nothing you say will change this. My writing style is quite dark, hence the M rating, BUT the only reason that is there is because of gore and swearing and the like, not lemons. There may be implied lemons, but no actual lemons, at most limes, but most likely not. Also pretty much everyone in Konoha is an asshole. This is a overpowered Naruto fic, mainly for the premise that he was experimented on by Orochimaru because of the healing factor of the Kyuubi. There will be multiple bloodlines to a rather numerous number,. Anyway here is the disclaimer.** _**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto or any spinoff, cartoon, etc. Only the OC's which there will be few. _Chapter 1_

The Reject

In a remote location, a couple of miles away from Konohagakure no Sato, you can hear screaming. A little blond baby is the cause, a carbon copy of his father, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. His wife and mother of the newborn, Kushina Uzumaki, is lying on a table with the midwife, Biwako Sarutobi, wife of the previous Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, says, "Rest now Kushina, you can wake up in the morning and your son will be here and safe."

The Yondaime kneels by his wife holding her hand, putting head at her level and asks, "How are you feeling?"

Kushina, panting hard says, "Fine... just... just tired."

The Hokage relieved and happy to have his son, doesn't notice a swirl appearing right next to his wife. Swirling out appears a man in a mask, pulling out a kunai steps forwards and throws it straight into the heart of Biwako, and she falls down dead. The masked man steps forward again and says, "Step away from the jinchūriki, Yondaime!"

"How are you here! This place is hidden from everyone!" The Yondaime exclaimed. Jumping to his feet, he grabs one of his special Hiraishin kunai, he throws at the man and flashes forwards with a Rasengan in his hand. He thrusts forward with his Rasengan, but as it reaches the man, it just passes through, turning around the masked man grabs him and swirls away. Swirling back he grabs Kushina, and looks into her eyes, his one Sharingan eye staring into her.

Suddenly she starts screaming and leaking out red chakra, a fox of red chakra leaps out from her stomach, bones forming, flesh appearing, muscles, tendons appearing. As it grows it becomes too big for the room, pushing the roof off. Finally the last layer of fur appears.

The man staring into the Kyuubi's eyes mutters, "Attack Konoha, leave it in ruins!" The Yondaime having flashed there just a few moments before heard this, and staring over at Kushina sees her glazed over eyes. Crying out in despair because of his wife's death, he jumps through the hole in the roof, and sees the Kyuubi charging up a Bijūdama, throwing a kunai forwards flashes to the Kyuubi flashes out to the outskirts of Konoha, wear it goes off safely.

Ninja's seeing the commotion rush out to the Kyuubi, even knowing they have no chance. The Yondaime seeing his chance flashes back, and grabbing his child jumps out of the hole in the roof again.

Starting the hand seals for the Kuchiyose no Jutsu, summons the boss toad Gamabunta. Giving his orders to the toad to stall the bijū, he starts to prepare the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, putting his child down.

Summoning the Shinigami, he prepares the second seal, the Eight Trigrams Seal. Starting the first seal, he splits the chakra of the Kyuubi in half, sealing the Yin chakra into himself, then starting the second seal, sealed the yang chakra into his son, who they agreed to name Naruto.

In the last moments of his life, Minato looked at his son and saw the tips of his hair turn red, and six whiskers being burned onto his face with red chakra.

 _-Aftermath of the Attack-_

 _-One day later in Konohagakure-_

The newly reinstated Hokage, Sarutobi had a headache. His main problem (as always) was the civilian council. Sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose, he leans back in his chair, and starts to remember the events that lead up to this.

 _-Flashback-_

After the attack on Konoha by the Kyuubi, the civilian council called a meeting. They chose to reinstate Hiruzen Sarutobi as the Hokage, and after that discussed their next choice of action.

The Hokage clearing his throat began to speak. "We are feeling the aftermath of the attack on Konoha by the Kyuubi. I would like to explain how Minato defeated the Kyuubi, as many people on the ninja side would know, you cannot kill a bijū they just reform a few years down the line and since he did not have enough power to kill it, he chose the second option. Which was to seal it, to be more specific seal it into a person..." Giving them time for this to sink in the Hokage starts to speak again, "The Hokage sealed into this baby." Signaling to the ANBU in the shadows to step forward, they see the baby in their arms, a yellow-haired baby, with red tips of his hair and whisker-like marks on his face.

Instantly the civilian side starts shouting, "Kill the demon!", "Exterminate the monster!" And the like. Starting to get angry the Hokage shouts, "I am still the Hokage! You do not have say in this, the baby will live!"

"Actually Hokage- _sama,_ you do not have a word in this, in the case of the Hokage being new, well not so new in your case, but the point is that in times of a crisis, and the Hokage is new, it is the council who has the vote." Said an old man with a bandage over eye and arm, this person being Danzo Shimura, an old man with aspirations to be Hokage.

"So I would like to call a vote, does the baby live or does the _Kyuubi_ die?" Danzo says. "All say no keep your hand down, all who want _it_ to die, put your hand up."

All on the civilian side instantly raise their hand, while only one clan head raise their, that person being Hiashi Hyuuga. Letting out one of his rare smiles Danzo says, "The execution will take place at 2:30 PM tomorrow, do not be late!".

 _-End Flashback-_

Sighing in sadness and thinking, _'I'm sorry Minato, I failed you'._ Looking into the corner he calls,"Cat, go and get me Naruto Uzumaki, I will be at the council room."

 _-The Council Room-_

"We are calling this meeting, for the execution of the Kyuubi Jinchūriki, my ANBU are busy collecting him." As if on cue, the ANBU appears and whispers something into the Hokage's ear.

"WHAT! Are you telling me that Naruto is not there!" The Hokage shouted.

"Yes sir, on the seals watching him a snake came and stole him." Said the cat-masked ANBU.

 _'Orochimaru, what are you planning'._ "It seems like the problem has been solved, the demon won't survive Orochimaru, the problem has been solved, why even bother sending ANBU after the _demon._ "

 _'I just hope you survive this Naruto...'_


End file.
